


Between

by GreekgeekSingsUndertale



Category: Undertale
Genre: Based of Above, Butterfly Effect, Chaos Theory, Determination, F/F, Lies, Many Worlds Theory, Mental Illness, My OCs, OCs - Freeform, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Resets, Sans Remembers Resets, Simplelovelyfanfics, The Souls, The Underground, WHY ARE YOU READING THIS WHEN YOU COULD BE READING ABOVE, main character has anxiety, more cheery than Below, not by you though, slight angst later, there will be the kissing of ghosts, this is a fanfic of a fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekgeekSingsUndertale/pseuds/GreekgeekSingsUndertale
Summary: Above nor Below was a good place for the Monsters, they both had so much suffering. But the surface was getting worse and worse and the Underground was looking pretty good.Maybe the Monsters could wait ten more years in the Underground. Maybe one day the world would be ready.Until then, the world will come to them.-------This is a fanfic of a fanfic called Above by simplelovelyfanfics, also its sequel, Below. Please check them out as their fanfics are the best I have ever read with their own plot, lore, characters, and twists. Please read their stories before you read this, though it might take a bit.





	1. Between the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

You walked up the mountain with your best friend Ricky, who had just quit from his construction job right before a bunch of money was given to the employees thanks to a law suit, which made him slightly annoyed, so you took him on this trip to Mount. Ebott to cheer him up. 

Mount. Ebott was a small mountain, but it could still fit a big city, you think. It also had an air of mystery around it, with multiple cases of missing persons, who have never been found. 

You had heard of the mountain during your mythologies course at college when you got your degree, which was focused on mythologies and cryptics. The mountain had an old legend of monsters that were trapped underneath it and the missing people were their food. 

You had laughed at the notion of the story, along with the part that humans used to be mages, but it stuck with you for whatever reason. 

Anyway, you had been meaning on visiting the place and Ricky knew you had a weird obsession with the place, so you both decided to come and take a look around. 

“So, Greek-geek,” Ricky called you his affectionate name for you. When he heard you were studying mythologies, he said he had never heard anything nerdier and, since he only knew of Greek mythology, he called you that. “What to tell me anything else about this mystical mountain, or are we going to stay in silence for the rest of the trip up?”

“Did you know that it if you so much as open your mouth here you’ll die instantly?” You asked sarcastically with a smirk. 

“Haha,” he faked laughed, “well, then, taken me away from this cruel world!”

He raised his hands straight out like he was on a cross and he looked up to the sky. After a second of him not being dead, you both laughed and continued walking. 

“But for real,” Ricky asked, “what is it with Ebott? It’s not even that famous of a myth, more of a local legend. Why is this your favorite?”

You paused in your step and turned around. From your spot, which was a clearing with no trees near the top of the mountain, you could see everything, the mountain, the town that was near it, and the sky that went on for forever. It was beautiful. 

It gave you a sense of… Nostalgia? It was also something else. The feeling of home. You couldn’t explain it. 

“I don’t know,” you answered honestly. 

Your whole life had been one big “I don’t know.” It started off when you were around ten when you started to feel clueless about everything you did. 

On one day, you were sitting in front of the television and the news was on. The coverage was about a missing child named… You forgot the name, but it wasn’t important. What was important is that they disappeared on Mount. Ebott, making them the eighth child to disappear. 

That was your first encounter with the mountain and, as you looked at the image of the kid’s face, which you could remember clear as day, you felt sorry for them and regretful and a bunch of other feelings you couldn’t explain. You felt like you had known them, but you couldn’t’ve. That face had always haunted you. 

The next day at school was another “I don’t know” moment. Throughout the day you thought you were remembering pieces of a dream you had, one where monsters had appeared with the kid who disappeared and that it was nation news, one everyone was talking about. In a daze all day, you wondered why no one was talking about it until you got home and realized it was probably a dream. 

Throughout your high school career you had smaller flashes of what you started to call “wtf moments.” 

When ever you were in history you phased out and thought you talking about negotiations for monsters to become citizens of America, but you soon realized you were talking about whatever war was going on.

You could never look at a sweater anymore without getting glimpses of some dorky pattern with a pun. Sometimes it was you wearing it and you saw the missing kid wearing a matching one. 

The TV always looked wrong, like it was playing the wrong thing. You heard the faint words in the back of your mind of what you thought was the missing kid speaking about rights. 

You didn’t know where any of these came from. You didn’t know why you thought of these things. You didn’t know why everything seemed wrong in the world. 

All your moments got so bad that you had to see a therapist because you started to freak out and people started to notice you would say some insane things thinking they were true. 

You went to a mental hospital for a while, where they labeled you with a delusion disorder and made you take pills. The pills helped for a while, making your flashes of “wtf moments” become less and less, especially when they told you not to watch any news channel. 

You were released and everything seemed all right… Until college. 

It seemed even the medicine couldn’t stop all of the moments, because when you signed of up for college courses, you felt a weird pull to mythologies. 

Even thought the pills helped with most of your moments, they didn’t affect your weird obsession with the missing kid. You no longer felt like you knew them, but something still struck you as odd, especially the mountain, which lead you to learning about it in class. 

“What is your favorite myth!” The teacher, Dr. Zeus, who you sweared lied about his name, asked as an icebreaker on the first day of class in his general mythology and cryptology class. 

He went down the sheet of names he had and listened to everyone’s answers. One said pegasus, some said Hercules or Odysseus, a few said various myths from Norse, Aztec, or Chinese mythology. 

Finally, after calling one more student before you, who answered with Japanese kitsunes, Dr. Zeus called on you and you could only stare at him. 

You didn’t have an answer. You didn’t even know why you signed up for the class, much less any myth that you liked. You should just say Zeus, get on the teacher’s good side, but you didn’t. Instead, you blurted out something. 

“Mount. Ebott!” You squeaked and you covered your eyes in embarrassment. 

When you looked up, you expected confusion from the teacher’s face, but his face was shining like the sun as he clamored back to his desk. 

“Did any of you hear them?” He asked the class, excitedly, “Mount. Ebott!” 

He turned on his projector and pulled up what looked like an old cave drawing of a mountain. He showed another picture, another cave drawing of a humanoid goat and a human with a spear. 

“That is quite an obscure myth!” Dr. Zeus explained, “but an interesting one. Long ago, the myth states, humans and monsters lived together, but the humans feared the monsters. One day, the two went to war and the humans were victorious. The humans then went to seal the monsters in Mount. Ebott with a spell, since the myth states they were mages. 

“Now, the myth splits here. Over the years, a total of eight documented cases of missing persons have shown up about the mountain, all children, all wearing striped clothing, which is important to know. One side of the myth says that the monsters lure these kids to eat them, but the others say that these kids could free the monsters from their prison. The striped clothes, people believe, were how the monsters represented age, so they choose those in stripes to make sure they were kids. 

“Thank you for that reminder,” Dr. Zeus told you, “barely anyone knows of the myth anymore and I just find it interesting, since it’s so unique and it isn’t tied to a religion or anything else. The children disappearing, while sad, is an interesting coincidence and I wish I could find out why.”

“Dr. Zeus,” a student raised their hand, “how do you think the kids disappeared? It couldn’t actually be monsters.”

“I don’t know,” the teacher answered solemnly, “but I do know this, the locals by Mount. Ebott have one lesson to teach everyone.”

He looked at the class in a way that a person who was telling a ghost story would look when they were trying to be scary. 

“No one climbs the mountain and comes back!”

The class all laughed and the teacher continued the ice breaker, but you didn’t laugh, you didn’t know how to respond to the tale at the time. All you could think of was that it was time to take your medicine, for it seemed you were imaging things again. 

You later looked up Mount. Ebott on the computer to check what the teacher said. After scrolling through multiple missing person reports, you found a blog called Keep-Mount-Ebott-Weird.com that detailed history, along with some more pictures of cave drawings. 

You sighed with relief, at least you weren’t that crazy where you thought monsters were real and that they came out of no where. They were a myth, plain and simple. 

You pushed back the thought saying when your moments started happening, you didn’t know that the monsters were a myth. 

You learned more about the mountain at the end of taking your class. You were instructed to write a twenty page research report for you final test on any mythology, you chose to learn more about Ebott. 

You soon learned it was a bad idea. During your research, you kept getting strange feelings when reading. 

“Monsters were thought to have lived thousands of years by ancient people, who lived by the mountain. They were unkillable and the humans nearly lost their war against the monsters, according to legend.”

When reading that, you scoffed. The monsters were almost obliterated! The humans had mercilessly killed them and trapped them. And only a couple of monsters lived to be thousands of years old, like boss monsters! Like Tor-

You mind stopped in its track and it ran into a black, like someone had erased your memory and stopped your train of thought. 

You shook your head to clear your mind to continue your research, trying to ignore the nagging feeling as you took another pill. 

You learned a lot about the mountain, including that if you went to the town, they would point you to the other direction to get rid of you. They’ve lost so many kids that they don’t want to take any chances with anyone. The townspeople grew up on stories, warning them to not where stripes or go near the mountain. 

You, actually Ricky, decided to be funny. Ricky had given you a striped t-shirt of your favorite colors and insisted that you wear it on the climb. 

“For authenticity!” He joked. 

Anyway, during you research, you had met Ricky and few others in the library. You quickly became friends, even though you shared no classes. They all teased for learning about mythology, saying how it had no point, but Ricky liked to listen to you rant about them. 

After college, one of your weirder “wtf moments” was when you refused to work at Burger World, even though you needed a job. It was weird only because of how random it was. 

Finally, the moment that brought you to the present was when you felt a strong urge to come to Mount. Ebott, and you didn’t fight it. Both you and Ricky needed a break and you wanted answers. 

You stared out at the wonderful nature, especially some small golden plants here and there. 

“I don’t know,” you repeated. 

“Well,” Ricky sighed, “let’s keep going. Race you!”

It booked it up the path you were following and, while laughing, you followed. He was quite faster than you, so, after a while, you lost sight of him. 

You slowed to a stop, panting. You looked around for your friend, and, when you didn’t see him, you called his name. 

“Ricky!” You started to walk again, “Rick- aAH!”

You tripped over something in your path, landing hard on the ground. You looked at what tripped you and saw… 

“Howdy!” A golden flower with a face smiled at you. It was so cartoony with its eyes and mouth, plus it kept swaying side to side. It looked kind of like that villain from that new game, GobletBoy. 

You blinked at in and immediately grabbed you bag off you back and took out you medicine. You were about to open the bottle when the plant squinted its eyes at you, a squint that reminded you of you brother’s look he gave you when you ate all of the poptarts. 

“What are you doing there, friend?” It asked in an innocent voice, “you haven’t even introduced yourself yet! I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!”

“Nice to meet ya, Flowey the Flower,” you opened the bottle, “but I don’t want to have an hallucinations right now, so…bye!”

“What are ya stupid or something,” the flower’s face turned demented as it grew an evil grin, “I’m real! Why would I be fake? Or did you simply forget about dear old me?”

You ignored it, the flower wasn’t even that bad of an hallucination. Your worst was when you thought you saw a family of bears were walking around the grocery store, which scared you because you had a fear of bears. 

You took out one pill and close the bottle, ready to sallow the pill until something stopped your hand. Looking down, you felt a sharp prick and your hand was covered by a vine with thorns. Looking at it and the flower, the vine came out of the ground next to the flower and its eyes told you it was responsible. 

“What. Did. I. Say?” It growled and more vines shot out of the ground and grabbed you, they twisted and turned until you were covered. “I’m real! And I’m going to show you just how real I am.”

You screamed in pain and the thorns constricted. You felt you skin tear and you could see blood below the vines. You soon couldn’t breathe as there was too much pain on your chest. 

This isn’t real, you told yourself, this was just a trick of the mind. A really powerful trick. A really painful trick!

But it felt real, you felt every single bit of pain. The flower seem to relish in your pain as you squirmed and screamed. You wish you could say you didn’t give him the satisfaction of him seeing you afraid, but you’d be lying. You more afraid than you would ever be in the rest of your life. 

Your world started to disappear, but you didn’t know if it was from pain, like of air, or the tears in your eyes. With the last of your strength, you called out to Ricky one last time, but all you heard was the cackling of a flower. 

Suddenly, you felt someone shaking you awake, calling your name. It was Ricky!

“Come on!” You felt him push you on your back. “Wake up!”

You slowly opened your eyes and grabbed onto Ricky’s hand. You then started to cry and Ricky embraced you in a hug. 

“I thought I was going to die!” You confessed and told him what you saw. 

“It was just a dream,” Ricky explained, “you probably passed out from dehydration.”

“But it felt real!” You argued, “and I don’t remember dreams at all!”

After a moment of sitting in silence, you calmed down a little bit. 

“Here,” Ricky gave you one of your pills and a bottle of water, “we should head back, it’s getting dark.”

You gladly expected his gifts and he helped you stand up. He looked for his phone for a map. 

“Aw, man!” He grunted, “my phone is dead.”

You looked at yours, which was also dead. 

You sighed, “good thing I came prepared!”

Looking into you bag again, you pulled out your compass… which was cracked. 

“Oh, no!” You looked at your last way to tell your way in the forest you had run yourself into. “I must’ve fallen on it!”

You both looked at each other and Ricky asked what you were both going to do. 

“Do you remember where we came from?” You asked. 

“Nope,” he answered, “we kept changing directions so much.”

You looked around and you decided on a direction that looked like a mostly clear path. 

“This way!” You pointed and started to walk. 

“Why?” Ricky followed you. 

You didn’t respond, because all you could thing of was “I don’t know.” 

For a while, you two continued walking as the sun sunk lower and lower into the horizon, until it was completely swallowed up and you were in darkness. 

“Here we go!” You heard Ricky say as he lit a match that he had brought in case of an emergency. 

The small light illuminated your surroundings, which surprised both of you because you were now in a medium size cave. You were especially scared when you looked right in front of you and saw a gaping hole that you couldn’t see the bottom. One more step and you would’ve fallen. 

You slowly stepped backwards and turned around. 

“I think I choose the wrong way.” You laughed nervously. 

“You think?” Ricky lit another match, because the other one had went out. “Let’s get out of here, I don’t like that hole.”

You looked at it, “it’s pretty big,” you noted. 

“Maybe this is what happened to those kids,” Ricky blurred out, “there’s no predators on the mountain and they never found the bodies.”

That was a sad thought, that the pit that was right next to you could be responsible for the loss of eight lives, maybe more. 

And you were almost number nine. 

You decided striped shirts were a curse and you were never going to wear one after that day. 

“I hope that’s not the case,” you thought of the kid from years and hoped maybe he was a runaway and didn’t actually go to the mountain. 

You sighed, “I need to get off this mountain. I don’t know why I thought this was a good idea.”

“Hey,” your best friend smiled at you, “you thought it would help you, maybe this will. Your mind will think that all of those monsters are really fake!”

You knew he was trying to cheer you up, but it didn’t really work. You gave him a fake smile. You looked around the cave and noticed those old drawings that Dr. Zeus once showed you. 

This is where it started, you thought. 

You looked at the last image, the one nearest to the pit, one that you had never seen before. It was of a human in a striped shirt falling into a hole in a cave. 

Scared, started to walk toward him when you felt something catch your foot. It felt like a vine and your mind flashed to the evil grin of that horrifying flower. 

You couldn’t even gasp and your other foot tried to move forward, but not the other, and it made you unbalanced, tipping you backwards. Into the hole. 

“Ricky!” You tried to call, but your voice said nothing. You extended your arm, hoping he could catch you, but you knew it was too late. 

The last thing you saw was your best friend’s worried face and your hair in your face. 

You tumbled into the dark abyss, just like the painting. Just like the eight before you. Just like anyone else after you. 

You felt tears well up, the fear that you were going to die painfully, slamming your body into the cavern floor, instantly breaking all of your bones, overwhelmed you. 

Think happy thoughts, you told yourself, the only thing you could do was pretend that nothing was wrong and that you could die happy. 

You mind went through the list of all the people you cared about. Ricky, your family, the rest of your friends. 

You thought of them, the people who made you who you were. You smiled at the thought, you could be happy for a bit longer thinking of them. 

You just had to be determined.


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is boring. 

You had been falling for what seemed like forever, but in reality, it was like two hours. You’re pretty sure no pit should be this deep. 

Maybe you died already and you’re in purgatory, that would explain the mind-numbing boredom that had taken over you. 

You whistled to yourself, but that had gotten boring an hour ago. At this point you were asking for the ground to appear and to smash you to rubble. 

You sighed and closed your eyes. When you opened them, you were shocked to see little white lights zooming past you. They reminded you of stars. 

As you continued falling, more and more lights filled your vision and soon the whole of the pit was visible. 

Too visible, in fact, for you could now see the fast approaching ground. It was a patch of green grass with golden flowers growing on top of it. How they were growing so deep underground, you had no clue, but you didn’t care, because you were about to destroy them with your body. 

“No, no, no, no, no!” You repeated over and over again, flailing your arms like that would help. 

The ground was coming fast, making the slow passage of time from the boredom suddenly speed up. You said your last prayers silently and closed your eyes right before impact. 

CRACK!

“Ow!” Your groaned and then promptly screamed in pain. Your dominant arm felt numb and you were pretty sure it was broken. 

Wait, you were alive! You would’ve jumped for joy, but when you tried to get up with your non-dominant hand, you felt a pain in your left ankle, you had sprained it. 

All things considering, falling down a pit for what felt like hours and coming out of it with only two injuries was an impressive feat that you were pretty sure was impossible. 

You looked at your surroundings. The flowers you were laying on were nothing like you had ever seen, they slightly resembled sunflowers, but they felt… weird, in a way you couldn’t describe. You also noticed that there was a pathway to your left, making it your only exit besides the hole that you couldn’t possibly climb out of.

You looked up at the hole, which glowed with a brilliant white light. 

“RICKY!” You called into the pit, “RICKY! HELP!”

Of course, no answer. If you truly fell down for that long, it would be impossible for your voice to carry all that way. 

You sat up, making sure not to move your left ankle. You needed to find out where you are. You couldn’t just sit there and you first needed to address your wounds.

To fix, or to at least help, your broken arm, you took off your sweater with your non-broken hand. Luckily, you had a shirt on underneath the sweater, so you could do what you were about to do. Tying the ends of the sleeves together, you slung the sweater over your neck and stuck your hand slowly through the gap to wear it as a sling. 

You couldn’t do anything about your leg for now besides putting your weight on the opposite foot. Maybe you could find a stick later to prop yourself on.

Standing up painfully, you took one last long look at the hole, wondering why you ever came to this idiotic mountain. You then limped toward the pathway, which veered off to the left into a room that’s entrance was a black gate with fancy columns that seemed to be falling apart.

Weird, you thought, why would a mountain have columns? The flowers were making more sense than this. No one could live down there to build anything.

Maybe the monsters do exist! You laughed at your sarcastic thought and walked through the room, which was mostly empty besides a patch of green in the middle and another pair of ruined columns, this time purple instead of black, at the end of the room.

You walked past the empty room and almost went into the next when you heard a quiet voice from behind you.

“Impossible!” A tiny high-pitched voice whispered. “You can’t be here!”

“Huh?” You turned around and saw nothing except a quick flutter of yellow on the green patch. 

Maybe it was just a trick of the light, you concluded. And maybe you just heard something, like when you sometimes hear someone call your name, but no one is.

You shrugged and walked forward into the next room, which was covered in purple stone. Again, there was somehow architecture, with two stairs that lead up to a door. Scattered across the floor, a bunch of red leaves lay silently, but with no plants that would cause them to be there, except for some green vines that fell down the walls, but they had completely different leaves.

Maybe, a word you seemed to be thinking a lot lately, you were hallucinating again! Your medication didn’t work for some reason and you were just wondering around the woods, lost. You probably tumbled down the side of the mountain and broke your arm and sprained your ankle. Now, all you have to do is follow the imaginary path you were on until you ran into a person to get you help. You couldn’t risk taking another pill without having a chance to overdose. 

Walking up the steps, you read a sign that was hanging over the door. Originally, it seemed to say “Home: The Source of Hope!” Later, someone must’ve written over it, for it now said “The Ruins: Watch your Step.”

You had a weird imagination to think of this, you thought. To be fair, you believed monsters were real for a while.

Walking into the next room, you saw a couple of buttons on the floor with a level on the wall next to them. You didn’t even question if they worked as you walked directly to another sign next to another door.

“Only the fearless may proceed. Braves ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road.”

“Huh,” you wondered what that meant for a moment, but it seemed your subconscious knew what it meant because there were faint traits of graffiti next to the sign.

“I am Brave!”

“Moldy’s Foolish,”

“Guess I’m going backwards.” You laughed at that one.

Finally, you saw a repeated message, “I’m sorry.”

You decided to move forward after that.

You quickly limped forward through a couple more rooms. There were some more signs, but they said stuff that wasn’t really important, and one of the rooms had water in them that looked pretty clean, so you could drink it if need be. You saw some more leaves and came to a small hallway with vines on the floor.

You slowly let one foot step on the vines and you felt that they were covering a hole, but they seemed to be strong enough not to collapse under your weight. You quickly hurried across the five feet gap of vines until you were safely on the other side.

Crossing some more rooms, you noticed that “The Ruins” were becoming more and more ruined as you went through them. Hopefully, “The Ruins” aren’t your mind’s interpretation of trees that are about to fall and crush you.

One room was almost entirely covered in giant vines with huge thorns on them. The only part that wasn’t covered was a small path. Probably a bunch of poison ivy in reality, you thought and walked through the path until you heard a rough voice growl.

“Are you sure?” The voice questioned. “We’ve walked through most of the Ruins and we’ve seen nothing. We need to get out of here before something falls on us.”

“We can’t go back until we’ve searched ALL of the Ruins,” a softer voice answered, “the prince swears there’s a Code Blue down here and I want scratches if we find it!”

“I know,” the harsher voice agreed solemnly, “I’m just worried about you.”

“Hey,” the other voice tried to cheer their partner up, “let’s sniff out this human and I’ll…”

You heard muffled whispering, but you couldn’t hear what they were saying. Another thing you noticed was that these might be people who were sent to look for you, but them pointing out that you were human confused you, and that they said something about a prince, when you live in America.

When the whispering stopped, the rougher voice laughed.

“Well,” the softer voice laughed, “I bet I can smell the human first!”

There was suddenly a horrid growling, one that a dog would give before it attacked something. That growl scared you and you wanted to hide, because the growling was coming closer and closer to you.

You hesitantly looked at the thorny vines, but decided you couldn’t run away on your leg, so that was your only option. Pushing back the pain, you shimmied into the vines until you were mostly out of sight and you closed your eyes tight in fear and you felt two giant beings stop by you while they sniffed heavily.

After whatever they were passed you, you breathed heavily when you realized you were holding your breath. You thought it was quiet enough for the things to not hear you, but you were wrong.

“Did you hear that?” The rougher voiced thing asked.

“Yes,” the softer voice replied, “I smell it too!”

“There!”

You felt warm breath breathe on you and you fearfully opened your eyes and saw a monster! It was a humanoid dog in armor and it was holding an axe.

Trying not to scream, you closed your eyes again, “you’re not real, you’re not real, you’re not real, you’re not real…”

You repeated the same thing over and over again, hoping to trick yourself and the monsters would go away.

“The human is freaking out!” The dog monster observed, “what do I do?”

“Pet it?” The other thing answered in a confused voice.

You felt a hard paw smack into your head, giving you a headache.

“You’re not real!” You repeated again and tried to burrow deeper in the vines, only causing more harm to yourself.

“It’s not working,” the monster told their partner.

“Just take the human,” the other thing told them, “the prince said he wanted the human brought to him. Just make sure not to harm them. They are fragile like puppies!”

You felt a paw grab your broken arm as it yanked you harshly out of the vines.

“Ow!” You cried and you opened your eyes to see the other monster, another dog monster that had cleaner fur than the other, open a door on a wooden box on wheels. The dog that pulled you shoved you into the box and closed the door.

As you heard muffled talking, you banged on the door with your non-broken hand, but it wouldn’t budge. The box also only gave you enough space to sit up or lay down in a fetal position. The only light came through small cracks in the wood.

After a second, the box started to move and you cradled your arm. You cried in fear and pain as you inspected your other wounds. Your ankle was turned at an awkward ankle and you were afraid to move it. You were also bleeding in spots all over your body thanks to the thorns.

You cried for a bit and then sat in silence, not being able to do anything else.

After a couple of minutes, you felt a sudden chill and you saw snowflakes fly through the cracks. If this was all fake, and it had to be, you didn’t think the forecast called for snow.

Another couple of minutes passed and you felt the box being lifted, being set down, and it then rocked like it was on a boat. You hoped you wouldn’t get seasick. 

Luckily, you weren’t, because the boat ride lastly thirty minutes. Throughout those thirty minutes, you stopped being cold, started to sweat thanks to humidity, then sweat thanks to boiling heat, and finally you felt normal.

The box was lifted off the boat and back onto solid land. You nearly smacked your head into the wall when the wheels started turning suddenly.

You heard what sounded like an elevator door opening, closing, moving, and opening again. 

Finally, the box stopped and the door opened.

“Your Majesties!” The rough voiced dog monster said proudly as the softer dog pulled you out of the box softer than you were put in and they sat you on the floor. “We have captured the Code Blue!”

“Thank you, Dogamy,” a deep voice thanked the dogs.

“Oh dear,” a kind voice worried, “what happened to them?”

“It must’ve been the fall,” the softer dog answer, “we also found them in thorny vines that are too dangerous for humans!”

“Could you go get my son for us, Dogaressa, Dogamy?” The kind voice asked, “thank you.”

You finally opened your eyes to see the dog monsters walk through a door. You were now in a room full of gold flowers and gold walls. In the middle of the room were two thrones fit for a king and queen. In fact, a king and queen sat on them, both goat monsters, one bigger in armor and a cape and one in a purple robe with a white symbol.

You were about to close your eyes in fear again, especially since the big goat monster was ten times bigger than you, when you saw someone enter through the door that the dog monsters left through. 

They were a human boy, who looked a little younger than you. He had brown hair that was neatly groomed and a striped periwinkle and pink sweater. He had small eyes, so you couldn’t tell his eye color. When he saw you, he gave a fearful expression before turning it into a smile, that was somewhere between fake and real.

You recognized this boy. The hair was the same, he wore the same sweater, and you felt a weird pull to him.

You recognized the boy who fell before you. This was the missing kid that started the weirdness in your life.

You did what anyone else would do in your situation, one where you were surrounded by scary hallucinations and one where you were injured. You promptly fell on your face and passed out.


	3. Do I Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You dream a dream in time gone by.

After you passed out, you dreamed.

You found yourself standing in front of a door to a house. You knocked on the door and the missing kid opened the door. 

“Oh,” he said and you noticed he was dressed in bunny pajamas, “I didn’t expect you to answer so quickly…”

You raised and eyebrow as you were about to say something, but then you felt a pain in your back and you saw a bullet hit the door frame next to you. 

You fell to the ground in pain, but you didn’t hit it. Instead, when your head reached the floor it passed through as you tumbled through inky darkness. Throughout the darkness you saw flashes of light of cyan, green, purple, yellow, and orange. A blue light shrouded you and the light stretched to another light of a vibrant red. All around you saw millions of white lights, like stars dotting the night.

Soon, the lights disappeared one by one, all except the blue light and the red light. The red light formed into the shape of a person and it looked to the right of you. You turned to your right and saw multiple words in yellow zoom past you: yes, no, items, act, fight, mercy, save, and reset.

The red light reached forward its hand and the reset button glowed as blinding red light filled your vision and cleared to reveal a new dream.

You stood before a before a small village on a mountain in this dream. It had simple cabins and houses you would finding in old drawings of huts from when the first pioneers came to North America; there were about fifteen in total. 

You could see adults wearing dresses and suits, standing by doors, who were either talking are working with some sort of animal product, like wool or meat. Little boys and girls ran around, playing tag are some other game. You smiled at the sight of a teen gave a small flower to another girl, who took it to kiss the boy.

Before you could question where you were, you heard someone huff beside you. 

“Look at them go,” a boy sneered next to you. He was about twelve and shared a face similar with that of the missing kid, but it wasn’t him, for this kid had slightly different colors, like the hair was slightly red and their skin was pale, but their eyes shared the same color. “Playing like their innocent.”

“Who are you?” You asked, “maybe you should play with them!” You suggested.

The kid stared at you with utter disbelief, as if you just said the most idiotic thing that anyone would or will ever say.

“Seriously!” He asked, “why do you think I’m over here? Why do you think I’m dressed like this?”

He gestured to his clothing, which were brown pants and a raggedy stripped sweater with the colors green and yellow.

You didn’t understand what the kid was trying to get at, so you just stared at him blankly, hoping he would explain.

The kid groaned, “again, I must say, seriously?! I thought you were an expert on mythology in this timeline?”

“Hey!” You shouted back, “I don’t even know where we are, and what do you mean by timeline?”

He stared at you blankly again, “you are more idiotic than Asriel. We’re on Ebott, you dunce!”

You noticed he didn’t answer your question, but you decided to ignore it. You also assumed Asriel was a friend of theirs.

“How did I get out of the mountain?” You asked, “and what happened to the town? Why is it… old?”

You heard a slap as the kid slapped his face, “I hate talking through dreams,” he groaned. “People always act dumb because of their dream state!”

He looked at you, “okay, I am going to explain this slowly and you better remember it when you wake up. You got that?”

You nodded.

The kid stared at the town, “this is the first town built upon Ebott. Years after the monster war, it was only a legend to us, but a very strong legend that controlled what we did. Different to your time, we had more than just people will disappear up the mountain, we had this: the devil is clothed in stripes and will fall to hell. The meaning originates from monster children, who couldn’t control their magic at a young age and would accidentally maim others. They, along with adult monsters, were saw as evil, sometimes more as they were unpredictable and they wore stripes. I wear this shirt as a way to show I am an outcast, it’s my village’s way of saying they hope I fall into the mountain.”

“That’s terrible!” You gasp, “why?”

“Because,” they looked at you, but their eyes changed to a bright red as blood poured out of them, “I AM A DEMON!”

You screamed as a hole opened under both of you and you both fell into the darkness. You couldn’t see anything, but you stopped screaming. Soon, your vision filled up with light as a fire emanated from the now glowing boy as you both stood in the midst of the darkness.

“Now you will listen!” The demon’s eyes were still dripping blood as it fell to the floor to be burnt up, “when you awake, you have one job. You got that?!”

All you could do was nod in fear.

“You will tell XXXXX to reset!”

“W-what?” You were confused.

“I repeat! Tell him to reset and you tell him to stay on the surface and he better wait those ten years! You tell him that!”

“I-I will,” you shook in fear. You didn’t even hear the person’s name, but you were afraid to say no.

“Good,” the demon’s eyes stopped bleeding as he smiled and the boy started to walk away from you, as the fire still glowed.

“Wait!” You called out in spite of your fear, “who are you?” 

The boy looked back at, the eyes still read even though the blood stop, “oh, you know. And he knows. I’m demon that comes when you call its name!”

Suddenly, the fire grew brighter and spread and you were back in the village, but it was now on fire. The fire made demonic shapes and you could hear the screams of the people trapped in their homes and those on the sides.

The boy laughed crazily, “and I’m always listening if I do!”

You screamed again as the fire engulfed both you and the boy.

“AHHHH!” You screamed as your eyes shot open and you punched in front of you in fear.

Sadly, you punched a person.

“Ow,” you heard a voice groan, “what was that for?”

“I’m sorry!” You didn’t even remember why you were scared. Maybe it was a bad dream.

You looked at the person you punched and you saw the missing kid rubbing his nose. You stopped talking quickly.

“It’s alright!” He smiled, “I was just checking on you. You’ve been asleep for about day, but that’s understandable in the pain you were in and the shock you experienced.”

You said nothing as you just stared at him.

“Um,” he laughed nervously, “are you okay? Did you pass out again?”

You still said nothing.

“Well,” the boy clapped his hands together, “are you feeling all right? Mom healed up your injuries, but we found some pills in your bag that have some long words on them that I frankly don’t know what they mean, and I don’t know if you need them now.”

You noticed your body felt better, your arm was no longer broken and your ankle could be moved with no pain. Even if you felt better, you were freaking out and started looking around for you bag.

The room you were in was gray and it had two beds, one of which you were laying in. There was a closet and some golden flowers on top of it. It looked like a kid’s room. You didn’t see your bag anywhere.

“Calm down,” the boy handed you your bottle of pills, which you grabbed savagely, “your bag is in another room. We’re trying to fix anything that might’ve been broken in it, but your pills seemed safe.”

You quickly opened the bottle and swallowed one pill. You took note that you had ten left.

After you swallowed the pill and closed your eyes for a second, you opened them and groaned.

“What?” The boy asked.

“You’re still here!” You put your hands into you head, “you’re not real! You’re just a hallucination of a kid who went missing years ago!”

The boy was silent for a moment, processing what you said.

“What?” He asked in surprised, “are those what your medicine is for? Hallucinations? But… I’m real!”

He sounded sad you noticed. You also could’ve sworn he whispered very quietly, “what happened to you?” You ignored it because you probably imagined it like you normally do.

“Well,” you responding sarcastically, “if you are real, then I must be dead! I fell down a hole and broke my neck or something!”

“This is real,” the boy put his hands on yours, which were fidgeting like crazy. “I promise! Would you be able to feel me if I was fake?”

“You would be surprise,” you whispered, thinking back to the flower you encountered.

“Okay,” the boy smiled, “I don’t know how I can prove that I am real, but you seem to know me already… from when I disappeared years ago, you must’ve seen a report, so…”

He stood up from his position on sitting on the bed and waved, “hiya! I’m Frisk, Frisk Dreemurr.

You immediately passed out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for being so late with this. School got really busy, but summer is almost here, so I can work on my fanfics more. I won't have one next week, but hopefully I will the week after, but I don't know. My school's finals are coming up and I might have to study. We'll just see!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! If you have any questions, please ask, and check out Simplelovelyfanfics!


	4. I'm Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for anyone with anxiety or something similar, I tried to represent a panic attack in this chapter and I don't know if that could be bad for anyone.

When you woke up, no one was in the room. Good. Now you could figure out your situation and what you would do.

Okay, you told yourself, you’re still on top of the mountain, not under, and you probably just came across the missing kid, Frisk was his name, who just lived there now in a house. You just stumbled off a hill and he found you and decided to help you fix your injuries. That explains it!

But how is your broken arm and sprained ankle completely healed? They couldn’t’ve been fake. 

Why would a missing kid, well you should probably call him a missing person, because he was no longer a kid, have a nice house, especially one with a kid’s room meant for two? He even has parents in the house.

And why do you still have that nagging feeling like you’ve been there before?

You reluctantly pushed off the really soft blankets you were snuggled in and stood up. You noticed your shoes were sitting on the floor, which you quickly put on. Your medicine was sitting on top of the dresser, which you also picked up and put in your pocket. Your bag was still nowhere to be seen.

Okay, you repeated to yourself, you were gonna go out the door, find your bag, and quickly run from the house. Hopefully, you don’t run into…Frisk. It was slightly weird to know his name after calling him ‘missing kid’ all these years and it also sounded familiar. Maybe the name was pushed back into your subconscious when you first saw the missing person report.

You took one last look around the room and quietly opened the door. You were in a hallway with some others doors and it led to what looked like an entrance to the house. Beyond the entrance, you could see a dining table with three people sitting at.

A giant person sat the end of the table, their back to you, and they wore a giant purple cape. They seemed to be wearing a gold helmet. Weird. They were also blocking another person, who you could just barely see by their lighter purple dress and white hair. The third and final person was the missin- Frisk.

Your heart skipped a beat and you stood still, quietly closing the door. Maybe they will leave soon.

Before you could completely shut the door, you caught what they were saying.

“Are you sure the human’s alright,” the biggest person asked. 

“I don’t know,” Frisk answered, “their body is fine ever since Mom healed them, but they keep passing out. Plus, I found out what those pills are for. They’re for hallucinations and they think we aren’t real.”

Oh, they were talking about you.

“Hallucinations!” The person who was obscured by the bigger one gasped, “that’s horrible. Do you know why?”

Frisk was quiet for a moment, “I don’t know. It probably had to do with something on the surface.”

He was lying. You could tell he knew why you had that medicine.

“Plus,” he continued, “it seems that they have some sort of anxiety, because when they saw me they started freaking out, even more so than if they just thought I was not real.”

“Is there anything we can do?” The big person looked at Frisk.

“We have to make sure the realize we’re real,” Frisk suggested, “and they should get a psychological evaluation from Alphys. First, Dad, you need to announce that, officially, there is another human in the Underground.”

That’s it, you decided, you needed to escape now. You didn’t want to be evaluated by some random person who is just a hallucination. 

You looked to the door that was in front of the entry way. Your bag was sitting next to it. Perfect.

It’s now or never, you thought. It didn’t matter if they hear you, you just need to be fast.

You took a breath, opened the door all the way again, and ran. You made it to the door in a flash, picked up your bag and you opened the door at the same time.

“WAIT!” You heard scrambling from the table in the room over as Frisk called out to you.

Wait you did not as you booked it out the door as if you were running from the cops. And, for the record, you’ve only had that experience once in college when one of your friends was being dumb. 

Outside of the house looked kind of like the Ruins, but it was grey. You heard movement from behind you, but you didn’t look back and you kept running.

Soon, you made it to a grey city, which perplexed you for a second. Was everything grey in this place?

Your mind paused. It’s not real, you told yourself, it’s not real. 

You kept running.

“Stop!” Frisk called out from behind you.

It’s not real. You kept running.

As you ran, you saw blurs of colors, who you assumed were some people that your mind conjured.

It’s not real. You kept running.

“Woah!” You heard a voice gasp, “another human! They’re so fast!”

“Stay away from them,” a motherly voice warned, “the prince is chasing them, they might be dangerous.”

It’s not real. You kept running.

“Everything’s all right!” Frisk yelled, but you didn’t know if he was yelling at you, the people, or both.

It’s not real. You kept run-

You tripped over something and you crashed into the ground. 

“Ow!” You heard a voice scream, “yo, watch where you’re running!”

“MK,” Frisk was right next to you now as you struggled to get up, “you should get out of here.”

“Aw, man!” The person named MK sighed, “but this is the second human I’ve seen!”

“Not now,” you felt a hand lay on you back.

It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. 

The phrase ran through you head many times. Over and over like it was on a broken record.

“It’s alright,” you heard Frisk console you. “It’s alright.”

It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real.

“It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real.” You didn’t realize you started speaking out loud, but once you did you couldn’t stop. “It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real.”

“Is the human okay?” You heard a kid asked.

“I don’t know,” you heard another answer.

You didn’t know either. You didn’t know. You don’t know. 

“I don’t know,” you whispered to know one, “I don’t know. I don’t know. I don’t know. I don’t- I don’t- I don’t- I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I…”

Your words trailed off until you were just stuttering nonsense. You felt tears come your eyes. 

You looked up and you saw monsters. One was a yellow lizard, who was standing away at a distance, another was a frog with armor, another frog with no armor, a humanoid gnat, and a couple of other things you couldn’t even process.

For the first time in years, you brought up with a thought that you hadn’t believed since you were a teen. The thought changed your whole world then and it’s changing it now.

Monster’s are real. They’re real. All the myths and legends you knew about Ebott were real. The war, the monsters, magic, souls, everything!

You looked at Frisk, still crying, who was cradling you in his arms. Behind him you could see the kind and queen from before and you now realized they were the ones with Frisk at the table.

“Y-you’re, you’re…” You stuttered out, “you’re real, aren’t you?”

Frisk smiled at you, “as real as you are.”

“You’re real…” You felt yourself going faint. 

“Nope!” Frisk shook you a bit, “I don’t think it’s safe for you to pass out a third time in one day.”

He stood up and offered you a hand. You took it without thinking and he started to lead you back the way you came. He held you gently as you kept crying.

“It’s going to be alright,” he assured you, “it’s going to be alright.”

For some reason, you believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In two days I have my finals! I'm nervous, but I'm happy I managed to update this before then. This was my break from studying! Well, I'm gonna work on some other fics I haven't updated in a bit for a while and then go back to studying.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out Simplelovelyfanfics- https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplelovelyfanfics/pseuds/simplelovelyfanfics
> 
> If you have questions, feel free to ask!
> 
> My tumblr is script-the-skeleton and yes, I made YNs nickname my AO3 name, I thought it fitting for the chaos theory effect. 
> 
> Also, this story is supposed to parallel moments in Above, so please keep that in mind.


End file.
